Endlessly
by staralure
Summary: A series of connected drabbles. Love takes time, especially when one is Kenshin and the other is Kaoru. Thank goodness for their friends. Post Jinchuu.
1. Curry Rice

**Endlessly  
><strong>Chapter 1 – Curry Rice  
><em>staralure<em>

**Disclaimer: **Rurouni Kenshin is the work of Nobuhiro Watsuki. I do not claim any ownership over any of the characters or canon plot. This piece of work is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

><p>With a glint in her eyes, Kaoru raised her chopsticks.<p>

_Slowly now, slowly…_

The rice wobbled precariously and began to slip off the chopsticks. Desperate, Kaoru tightened her grip and watched dejectedly as the rice slid back onto the plate with a happy plop. She growled, stabbing the 'Curry Rice' repeatedly. Despite the mouthwatering smell, her appetite disappeared as she stared at the now forlorn looking mixture of rice and curry on her plate.

The dish that Tae invited them in to sample was foreign, but they were more than willing to give it a shot since she had proclaimed that it was like 'Heaven on Earth'. But trying to eat it using chopsticks? Kaoru was _this close _to plunging her hand into this delicacy and licking it off her fingers, manners be damned.

God, it was so frustrating.

She huffed and glared at Yahiko. He grinned cheekily, slurping up the thick fragrant sauce mixed with sticky rice before waving a spoon in the air, sending a few drops splattering across the table.

"How are the chopsticks coming along? Heh. I can eat this every day for the rest of my life, you should try some and stop playing with your food.

Correction: _Her _spoon_._

That kid is too smart for his own good. She shouldn't have fallen for his taunts and she was such a _fool. _She watched the men in her life stuff their faces in around the table.

Sano shovelled spoonful after spoonful into his mouth, exclaiming about how fantastic the sauce tastes; Yahiko is on his third mouthful, making appreciative noises and nodding enthusiastically with cheeks stuffed full with rice. Even Kenshin was happily savouring the new concoction and eating quietly with a happy expression on his face, bite after bite without a single pause.

She, on the other hand, hadn't even sampled a single morsel of rice.

Blowing her fringe skywards, she muttered empty threats under her breath and stabbed the rice again, cursing the lack of spoons in Akabeko. Kaoru had to admitted grudgingly that she only has herself to blame; she should have sensed that something was wrong when her young apprentice challenged her to use only chopsticks to finish this semi-liquid meal in order to 'exemplify the spirit of perseverance of the Kamiya-kasshin spirit'.

If nothing else, Sano's knowing smirk should have tipped her off. Instead, she had seriously considered his suggestion and enthusiastically agreed, naively thinking that this would be good practice for both her and Yahiko.

_And Megumi and Kenshin had just sat there and chatted and watched her run to her doom._

She definitely realised something was wrong when said apprentice immediately swiped away her spoon and high-fived Sano with a loud cheer. After the first few seconds of shock, Kaoru could only sit at her spot and fume silently; making a scene at Akabeko wouldn't do when their host had so graciously offered to treat them to a meal.

She. Will. Control. Her. Temper.

She silently swore that Yahiko would be begging for mercy during tomorrow's training session.

Mixing the curry together with the rice in an attempt to make it easier to pick up, she took in a deep breath and raised her chopsticks with a murderous glint in her eyes, physically and mentally prepared for the third Curry Rice and Chopsticks Battle.

"Kaoru-dono."

A warm calloused hand surrounded hers and broke her death grip on the chopsticks, before deftly plucking them out and replacing it with the heavy weight of a spoon.

Caught by surprise, she stared at the spoon in her hand for a moment and glanced at Kenshin, who had picked up his own chopsticks and was already eating his curry rice with much greater success and minimal spillage.

The sudden rush of warmth made her grin and her eyes lit up with delight, the test of perseverance all but forgotten as she dug in with gusto. She chewed happily on her first mouthful, exclaiming at the mellow and slightly spicy taste, and went for a second bite.

Kenshin glanced at the grinning kenjutsu expert and felt his own spirits lift.

Examining the cheerful girl with calculative eyes, Megumi smirked. She placed her spoon down and gave an exaggerated gasp, bringing a hand to her mouth, effectively getting everyone's attention. Her eyes sharpened suggestively and she tittered.

"Oh my! Sharing a spoon! Is that what they call an_ indirect kiss_?_"_

Kaoru choked.

"How sly of you Ken-san!"

Kenshin turned red and he waved his arms around helplessly, his protests drowned out by Sano's roars of laughter and Yahiko's loud whoops.

"Kaoru-dono was having a hard tim…calm down you two!"

Kaoru threw her chopsticks at the two boys, manners completely thrown out of the window as she lunged across the table and grabbed their half-eaten bowls of rice. Sano and Yahiko roared in protest, bringing their fists down onto the table with a loud bang. Kenshin desperately tried to calm them down, a strained smile on his face as he discreetly avoided and caught a flying spoon aimed right at his eye. Aware of the commotion erupting at their table, Kenshin glanced around, and quelled under the reproachful glances of the surrounding customers. He threw Megumi an exasperated look.

Megumi picked up her spoon and continued eating, hiding a smile as she surveyed the chaotic scene.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Japanese curry was first introduced by the British who had India under their administration at that time ;)

Kenshin and Kaoru are so fun to write about, I love the idea of their love, it's so pure and realistic and sweet. They were best friends first before they became lovers and I think it reflects the idea of love really well without the twisted ideas of romantisation. They're difficult to write about though.

I'm wondering about whether to finish writing everything and post it under a one shot, or update it slowly chapter by chapter. I'm about halfway done so, opinions?

Comments are much appreciated, thank you for reading!(:


	2. Rain

**Endlessly  
><strong>Chapter 2 – Rain  
><em>Staralure<em>

* * *

><p>Spring was late that year.<p>

Kaoru sniffled and rolled over in her _futon_, trying to breathe through her nose. The bitter taste of the medicine lingered in her mouth. Gensai-sensei had gently admonished her for staying out in the cold last night (apparently the three layers that she had worn were not enough) and forced her to rest, and she had grudgingly agreed to stay in bed for the day if that means she will be better tomorrow.

After all, tomorrow is Tsubame-chan's birthday celebration and she wouldn't dream of missing the party.

She distinctly saw Kenshin and Yahiko worried expressions by the door, trying to take a peek before Gensai-sensei shooed them away. Through the paper thin door, she heard him lower his voice, softly informing them that Kaoru needs her sleep. Kaoru imagined the two boys doing her portion of the chores and giggled, secretly glad to escape the busy routine for just that one day.

She snuggled deeper into the blankets and closed her eyes, lulled to sleep by the soft clattering and voices around the house.

* * *

><p>The next morning, she woke up with a cleared nose and high spirits. The medicine had been effective – apart from a redder nose, she hardly looked sick, and the previously pale pallor of her skin has been replaced by a light flush. She tied an indigo ribbon around her hair, and picked out her favourite kimono, feeling her spirits lift as she spun around her room giddily, holding the kimono against her body.<p>

After bundling up in several layers, she went out into the courtyard, shivering slightly when the wind blew. She sneaked over to where Yahiko was standing and poked the flat package he was holding, amused when he jumped and frantically hid the package behind his back.

"So Yahiko, what did you get for Tsubame-chan?" Kaoru raised her eyebrows with a knowing grin. Sano looked on with feigned disinterest, hands placed behind his head as he leaned against the pillar.

Kaoru nudged Yahiko's head with her elbow, sending him spluttering to the other side of the courtyard as he regained his balance

"It's the set of magazines she likes isn't it!"

"Now that you've mentioned it Jo-chan, Yahiko has been asking me what present to get for someone's birthday." Sano drawled. Kaoru laughed when she saw the tip of Yahiko's ears redden.

"Sh-shut up!"

Sano rolled his eyes and followed Kaoru to the door. Yahiko sulked and walked behind Kenshin, who was trying his best to hold in his laughter and failing miserably.

* * *

><p>They were nearing Akabeko when the skies tore open and rain started pouring.<p>

Kaoru yelped midway through her conversation with Kenshin, startled by the frigid cold water droplet that landed on her nose. The wind howled, rattling bare tree branches and sending the precious few budding leaves flying. She shivered despite the thick layers she donned and squinted, trying open her eyes in the sharp biting wind and mess of flying hair.

She vaguely heard Sano shout but his words were lost in the wind.

A familiar and steady hand grabbed hold of her wrist and she staggered blindly as Kenshin drew her close behind him, effectively blocking her from the worst of the wind and pelting rain. She barely noticed something heavy settled onto her head and clutched onto the back of his clothes with her free hand, trying to keep pace with his long striding steps without losing her shoes.

Within seconds, the tiny drizzle morphed into a downpour

Noticing her struggle, Kenshin slowed his steps down and steered her to his side, adjusting the dark blue jacket he had flung over her to keep out the worst of the rain. His lighter inner kimono was slowly getting soaked and sticking to his skin uncomfortably. Goose bumps appeared on his arms when the chilly wind gusted down the street and he shivered.

He examined Kaoru, sighing with relief when apart from the hem of her kimono, she appeared to be relatively dry. His thicker winter jacket would keep the rain out, but not for long. Gazing at the sky, he noted that the rain has again lightened to a drizzle. The heavy and sudden but short lasting spring rains reminded him of Kaoru's temper, and Kenshin chuckled, before catching himself and turning it into a cough. He cleared his throat, slightly embarrassed, and looked up to find Sano waving his arms like a madman and gesturing for them to catch up.

"Sano and the others are up in front, we should make haste and join them."

Safe under the jacket, Kaoru felt Kenshin's hand press lightly into her back as he guided her down the path. Even through all the layers, she could feel the warmth emanating from his presence. Kaoru relaxed, the sense of security a soft cocoon as she walked beside the strong and gentle man.

Peeking out from the folds of the jacket flung over her, Kaoru felt a stab of guilt at the sight of Kenshin soaked in the rain, maroon hair plastered to his forehead and neck. Catching sight of her expression, Kenshin was momentarily confused, before he caught on and smiled tenderly. He tugged the jacket down, protecting her face from the drizzle. Kaoru found herself staring at the inside of his jacket as he shifted his arm to her shoulders and pulled her in to avoid a puddle.

"Don't worry about it. You're recovering from a cold and shouldn't be caught out in the rain."

With that, the two made their way around the puddles to rejoin the larger group.

As the pair neared them, Sano catcalled gleefully and Megumi winked at Kenshin, trademark smirk in place at the endearing sight of Kaoru wrapped up in Kenshin's jacket and the latter totally soaked. Kenshin laughed it off, waving his free hand about and proclaiming that 'Kaoru-dono shouldn't get soaked when she is still unwell'.

Kaoru was glad for the cover of the jacket that hid her flaming cheeks, and felt a twinge of disappointment when Kenshin retracted his arm and went to walk beside Sano.

Slowing down and letting the two men walk up in front, Megumi tilted her head and peered at Kaoru, catching sight of her flushed face. She waggled her pinky finger, ready to comment, when something white was flung onto her head unceremoniously.

Stunned mid step, she straightened up and using her thumb and index finger, she pulled off the familiar white jacket that was blocking her view. Megumi wrinkled her nose at the offending object.

"There you go, I can be gallant too ya know."

Megumi looked at the back view of the man striding down the street and back at the jacket, before throwing the jacket back at his head with a slightly nauseated expression. Sano yelped, seizing it before it landed on the wet ground.

"That is so unhygienic, you haven't washed it for _weeks_. Don't throw that rag at me again unless you want it burned!"

The two continued to bicker as they made haste to Akabeko. Kenshin and Kaoru caught each other's eye and shared a knowing smile.

The youngest member of the group remained unusually quiet, eyes tight and nervous. With all his heart, Yahiko prayed that the package he had stuffed deep into his kimono would be welcomed by Tsubame-chan's usual bright smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So I just finished reading the Jinchuu Arc. My heart shattered. It's just so maddeningly sad. )':

I was fully planning on just having Endlessly as a personal side project, but I have this feeling that this lil' baby is going to become something way bigger than I've planned. Damn?

And **thank you for the reviews**! (:

I took the liberty of assuming that Kenshin would be wearing something much warmer during the winter/early spring seasons. The history and subtleties of kimonos is amazing, definitely got learn more about it when I have the time.

_Uwagi _(上衣) – kimono-like jacket; the top half of the kimono that Kenshin/Sano usually wears  
><em>Juban<em> (襦袢) – under kimono; garment similar to undershirt

Comments are much appreciated and thank you for reading! (:

**EDIT:** Many thanks to Scarred Sword Heart who informed me that the jacket Kenshin gives Kaoru is called a **_hanten_** (袢纏; also 半纏, 半天, 袢天). It's a traditional short winter coat worn by both males and females.


	3. Dreams

**Endlessly  
><strong>Chapter 3 – Dreams  
><em>Staralure<em>

* * *

><p>One morning, Kaoru woke up with a start, just in time to hear the soft scrape of the closing door and footsteps pattering away.<p>

She took in a deep breath, filling her lungs with much needed air. Her eyes felt swollen, her throat sore; she vaguely recalled shouting something incomprehensible moments before she had woken up.

With the back of her hand, she swiped away the fresh tear tracks running down her cheeks. The kenjutsu princess sniffled and huddled deeper into the blankets. The remnants of the dream still haunted her mind – running around the eerily empty dojo, calling out desperately and hearing nothing but silence and the pounding of her own heart in response. She knew it was irrational to fear being alone again when she was surrounded by so many loving (albeit annoying) people, but...

Kaoru bit the inside of her cheek.

Nightmares rarely visited her in her sleep, but when they do, their effects were always draining. And this particular one was the manifestation of all her worst fears. She forced an offending sob back down her throat and squeezed her eyes shut, seeking comfort in imagining what the members of her little adopted family would have to say about her dream.

Megumi would probably flick a finger at her forehead and admonish her for being silly.

Sano would scowl at her after that and ruffle her hair, saying something that initially sounds crude but would turn out to be heartfelt at second thought.

Yahiko, despite his young age and desire to be considered a 'man', would probably let her have the first serving of food, just for that one lunch_, _and refrain from calling her ugly for the next few hours.

Kenshin…

Wrapping her arms tightly around her knees, Kaoru gave herself a quick hug before sliding out of her _futon_. She forced her face into a wide smile, but her smile dropped, tight cheek muscles refusing to obey her commands. Imagining her silly expression right now, she laughed, and tried again when it came out too forced until it became more natural.

Kaoru thought that she probably looked and sounded like a maniac right now.

Her gaze landed on the photo Kenshin-gumi had taken together at Kyoto and her expression softened into a sincere smile.

After all, it wouldn't do good to dwell on upsetting matters (it was just a dream, Kaoru repeatedly consoled herself). She refused to wallow in self-pity. Turning towards her wardrobe, she picked out a kimono that was slightly frayed, but still vibrantly coloured, and decided that today fits the criteria for her good old happy-kimono to be worn.

* * *

><p>Bundled up in one of her most cherished kimonos, Kaoru settled down at her favourite spot in front of the courtyard and tucked her lugs neatly to the side. The warmth of the morning sun was comforting and soothed her mind.<p>

The dojo was oddly quiet with Yahiko nowhere to be seen, and she wondered where he had disappeared to. She had opened the door to his room, ready to admonish him for sleeping in, only to find his _futon _folded up neatly in a corner of the room.

Footsteps alerted her to Kenshin's presence. Kaoru felt his eyes on her and kept her eyes straight forward, pretending to be fascinated by the birds pecking the dirt. She felt herself growing hot with panic when she recalled hearing the door sliding close, and not for the first time, fervently hoped that it was simply her own overactive imagination that had imagined seeing his silhouette walking pass her room this morning.

He has seen her in all kinds of state, but she didn't want to appear vulnerable in front of him, and especially not today.

A tray nudged her thigh. The fragrant smell of freshly brewed matcha and hot piping steamed sweet potatoes wafted up to her nose. Kenshin lightly dropped a cool washcloth onto her lap before settling down beside her.

She felt her cheeks grow warm as she stared at the washcloth resting on her lap. It hadn't been a figment of her imagination then – Kenshin had checked on her this morning.

Unsure about how to proceed, she glanced at Kenshin who was sitting at the edge of her peripheral vision. His back was turned towards her at an angle, giving her a view of his side profile and some much needed privacy.

With a basket of vegetables balanced on his lap, Kenshin tied his sleeves back with practiced grace. The sleeve of his kimono brushed against hers as he reached over his shoulder to bring the ends of the _tasuki _together.

He paused, sensing Kaoru's eyes on him. Kenshin smiled, and Kaoru imagined his eyes lightening to a soft lavender colour under the sunlight.

"Something hot and sweet makes one happier...and the washcloth would help with puffy eyes."

Kaoru flushed at his indirect confession of having witnessed her vulnerable moment.

His tone had been gentle, coaxing. The slight, barely noticeable hesitance in his voice let her know that he wouldn't press her for more, but would be willing to listen if she chose to divulge her worries. With a single sentence, he managed to validate her feelings and the significance behind his actions touched her heart.

There was no need for flamboyant words between the both of them – the unspoken words rang louder than any shout could have.

A weight that she hadn't even realised was there lifted off her shoulders and her lips tugged into a smile. Kaoru's stomach growled and she picked up one of the sweet potatoes, suddenly ravenous.

Kenshin hummed softly as he peeled the vegetables. The familiar tune of Kaoru's favourite song filled the comfortable silence, and Kaoru relaxed in his presence. Peeking at his back view again, she felt a rush of affection for the man who, in his own small little ways, always manage to reassure her and banish her self-doubt with a few, well-chosen words.

Pressing the washcloth against her eyes, she inched towards him and leaned into his back hesitantly, afraid to rest her weight on him. Kenshin continued humming, showing no other outward response apart from shifting his position so that Kaoru would be snug against his back.

She relaxed. He continued humming, even singing softly from time to time as he moved with extra care to avoid jostling the girl leaning on his back.

The reverberations soon lulled Kaoru into a comfortable sleep. Kenshin finished peeling the vegetables and glanced at the dozing woman. Violet eyes softened. He had an inkling of what she had dreamed about this morning (he rushed straight over to her room when he heard her cries), but he would respect her privacy. She would come to him if she wished to share her troubles, and for now, he would quietly lend her his strength and wait.

Besides, the comfortable weight of Kaoru against his back was oddly soothing.

Satisfied, he looked around the courtyard, making a mental list of tasks to complete before the day was over. The pleasant scent that was distinctly Kaoru wafted around them and reminded him of the warm scent of delicate jasmine blossoms. With slow and steady movements, Kenshin carefully untied the _tasuki _and shook his sleeves out_. _He proceeded to amuse himself trying out different types of knots on the _tasuki, _trying to recall the particularly difficult ones his master had taught him when he was just a child.

The pair stayed in this manner until the sun was high up in the sky, the gentle rise and fall of their synchronised breaths the only sound in the peaceful silence.

That is, until the door suddenly burst open and two figures stood at the entrance, eyes lighting up at the sight of Kenshin. Said peace was destroyed by a certain Sagara Sanosuke and Myojin Yahiko who barged in through the front doors with all the subtlety of a raging bull, demanding for their empty stomachs to be filled after a whole morning of helping out at Akebeko in Kenshin's stead.

"Ne Kenshin! You promised to cook lunch for us toda-"

Kaoru stirred slightly at the loud commotion.

Sano took a look at the scene in front of them and promptly clapped a hand over Yahiko's mouth, effectively muffling his words. With a not-so-subtle wink at Kenshin, and much to the Yahiko's chagrin, Sano marched away with the young apprentice tucked firmly under his arm, turning a deaf ear to his feeble protests.

Kenshin let himself a wry smile at his closest friend's antics before suddenly tensing up. Through sheer will, he forced his body to relax and swallowed hard, looking down at the arm Kaoru had circled around his waist, momentarily baffled at the sudden intimacy.

Kaoru snuggled into Kenshin's warm back and fell back into a deep slumber, muttering something incomprehensible into his back and delightfully oblivious to her own actions. The rurouni's expression melted to one of pure affection when her arms tightened around him. He gently grazed the back of her hands with his knuckles, and hid a small smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **The ending was ~kinda awkward~ but I've already spent ages on it and couldn't phrase it any better ):

This is my favourite chapter so far. Initially I wrote another scene for this chapter but decided to save it for next time at the last minute because it was too draggy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Unfortunately, I'd be on hiatus with immediate effect until December 2014. My Alevels are coming up in four weeks and I'd really like to give it my best shot and this sadly means taking a break from Endlessly because it has been taking up quite a significant portion of my time.

See y'all beautiful souls in two months' time! AND I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE THE LEGEND ENDS AHHHHHHH.

Oh and if any of you happen to have any suggestions for a better summary for this story do share your thoughts with me!

Comments are much appreciated, thank you for reading! (:


End file.
